ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demons Rise Again
is the 19th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on November 20th, 1966. Synopsis A pair of ancient capsules unearthed at a construction site unleash a pair of monsters who are mortal enemies, sealed away a long time ago by the ancestors of mankind. Plot One day, a Construction Site in Tokyo is seen digging in preparation for a new building to be constructed. During their dig though, the Crew unearthed a large, metal object. The Science Patrol (with an Anthropologist named Dr. Fukuyama) arrives on the scene after being notified of the Discovery and the Team is informed by Dr. Fukuyama that the object is a Time Capsule, but one that he nor his collegues recognize as being buried by them. The Time Capsule is noticeably busted open and missing something inside of one part of its design while the section that is still sealed shut is housing another smaller capsule with a blue liquid inside of it. Wanting to take the blue capsule back to their laboratory for anaylsis, Dr. Fukuyama and the Science Patrol leaves the site. Unaware to everyone though, the missing contents of the Time Capsule is unearthed, which reveals to be another Smaller Capsule but with a Red Liquid inside it. Oblivious to the Construction Crew, the Red Capsule is then loaded and tossed away in a nearby Dump. Back at the Science Patrol's HQ, the team learns that the Capsule(s) are 300 million years old, and the contents of them were supposedly sealed away by a Civilization thought to be much more advanced during the Earth's Glacier Period. Hayata and Ide are sent to Dr. Fukuyama's Laboratory for further analysis, only for them to discover that a Metal Plate (which was stored away as well) has ancient inscriptions on it. The other collegues scramble to decipher the ancient language on it, but with little success. Unknown to everyone else though, a Thunderstorm rages on outside and during the event, a bolt of lightning strikes the Red Capsule from before, causing it to transform into a giant red Monster! Arashi is sent to deal with the Monster by himself, but on his own, his assaults do not deter the Monster's rampage. Eventually, Ide is called in to help and he assists Captain Mura, but even their assistance is not enough to stop the Monster. Back at Dr. Fukuyama's Lab, the inscriptions have finally be deciphered and to Hayata and Dr. Fukuyama's horror, the inscriptions detail that the Capsule(s) are housing two Monsters: "Banila the red" and "Aboras the blue," whose destructive capacity could destroy mankind. Before they can do anything else though, both men are informed that the Research Center that had be experimenting on the Blue Capsule has come under attack! (During their experiments, the collegues had used electricity to get a reaction out of the Blue Capsule and in doing so had revived Aboras!) Aboras proceeds to rampage and with the Science Patrol already busy fighting the Red Monster (Banila,) they are forced to retreat and regroup their attack while Aboras rampages without opposition and Banila is left to fight the Defense Force! Eventually, Banila and Aboras converge at an Olympic Stadium and the two monster battle fiercely. The Science Patrol arrives shortly after and prepares for their attack. They first target Banila as he had been attacked previously and is assumed to be weaker. After shooting out one of the Monster's eyes, Aboras takes advantage of the weakened monster and he sadistically murders Banila with its Acidic Breath. Aboras then turns its attention to the Science Patrol, and the team gets in trouble as their weapons do not so much as even scratch Aboras! With no other option, Hayata transforms into Ultraman himself to battle Aboras. Despite being hit by a drect blast of Aboras's Acid Breath, Ultraman manages to shake off the attack and takes down Aboras. After striking the Monster with 3 consecutive Specium Rays, Aboras is finally destroyed, ending the Devil Monsters' attack. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Yoshiyuki Fukuda as Dr. Fukuyama * Haruo Aizawa as the Dr. Ishioka * Masaaki Tsukada as Shiga Assistant Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Tajiri Yasuhiro as Banila * Haruyoshi Nakamura and Kunio Suzuki (uncredited) as Aboras Notes *Despite being the 19th episode of the series, this was the 18th episode to be made during production. *Originally, Banila and Aboras were to have teamed up to battle Ultraman during the climax at the Olympic Stadium. For unknown reasons though, this was changed to have them fight each other instead. Their team-up however was used in the PS2 Video Game Adapatation of the series. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes